Sibyl System
The Sibyl System is the name given to a law enforcement organization operated in working in cooperation with the national government to manage crime in 22nd century Japan. It is the sole operator and manager of proprietary hardware and software used to analyze the criminal tendencies of the entire country's populace. The Sibyl System established the Ministry of Welfare's Public Safety Bureau and rules over its personnel, along with all Psycho-Pass technology and weaponry, with an iron fist. Overview The Sibyl System, also known simply as Sibyl, is a hive mind made up of "people" who, like Makishima, are criminally asymptomatic - unreadable by cymatic scan so their Psycho-Passes cannot be determined. There are 247 known members in total, with 200 of these members working non-stop to scan and determine the Psycho-Pass of everyone in the country. Originally developed as a tool to assist humans, Sibyl eventually took over and was accepted as a superior decision-making power because of its objectivity, thoroughness and accuracy, as well as the results it achieved in helping Japan become the only peaceful nation during a time of global strife. The actual mechanics of the system remain secret to non-members except to a select few, like Akane Tsunemori. It possesses near-invincible sway over society insofar that it can neither be recognized nor categorized by any method known except Sibyl itself and, to some extent, the criminal organization, Bifrost. Sibyl's primary purpose is to maintain constant vigilence over the entirety of Japan's populace through cymatic scans of brain wave patterns which are analyzed to determine every individual's propensity towards criminality. Such analyses include determining one's numerical Crime Co-efficient, one's color-coded Hue as it changes within a specified time period and one's basic societal profile from birth to the moment of scanning. The data is processed and analyzed instantaneously to produce what is termed a Psycho-Pass. While Sibyl is a hive-mind and a collective of personalities, certain minds can control android bodies and perform real world duties such as governing the Public Safety Bureau. Such is the case with the body currently serving as Chief of the Public Safety Bureau, Harumi Hosorogi. Thus far, only four other personalities have been seen to occupy Hosorogi's body: Kozaburo Toma, Misako Togane, Akira Karasuma and Joshu Kasei. The rest of Sibyl's members remain anonymous. Membership The most important qualifications needed to become a member: #You must possess a personality that doesn't fit in with humanity's conventional standards. #You must be able to oversee human actions from an objective viewpoint, without empathy or sympathy clouding your judgment. #You must be criminally asymptomatic; that is, unreadable by the Sibyl System. Membership is determined by existing members who will use any means necessary to persuade you to join them. Once approved, your brain is surgically excised from your body, then housed in a unique container and integrated into the hive mind where your personality co-exists with other members. Members may participate in real-world activities by utilizing cybernetic bodies, such as that of Joshu Kasei. These bodies are constructed to be easily replicated and integrated with whichever mind it houses. The identities of the the Sibyl System members, with the exception of Kozaburo Toma and Misako Togane, remain unknown to date. Etymology The system is named Sibyl after the "Cumaean Sibyl" of ancient Greek mythology. Known as a prophet with oracular powers, she was once mortal but wished to be immortal. She is granted her wish by the god Apollo, but her boon becomes her bane when she forgets to also ask for eternal youth. Sibyl eventually withers away to be tiny enough to fit in a jar, then hung from a tree where children below taunt her saying, "Sibyl, Sibyl, what do you wish for?" to which she replies, "I wish to die."The Priestess Sibyl This version of Sibyl is reinforced in two instances: the first during Tsunemori's first mission when Masaoka calls Sibyl's judgment an "oracle" and the second when Joshu Kasei declares to Makishima, "I feel like a prophet right out of a myth" during one of their conversations.Crime CoefficientHeart of Iron Sibyl's Core The core is located in the deepest sub-basement of the NONA Tower. Sibyl does not rely on computers entirely, as was originally thought for, as Tsunemori learns, Sibyl is comprised of glass chambers, each housing a member's brain. The members have to discard their original bodies, so that their brains can work in the chambers day in and day out to scan and measure every person's Psycho-Pass in Japan. Job Assignment In addition to just managing crime, Sibyl controls who can do what job after graduation. Everyone takes a Sibyl exam that determines what jobs they are eligible for and decides everything such as what industry you can work for and what professions you can or can't have. In this way they tighten their control. As has been stated by Rina Takizaki, there's not really a democracy anymore because Sibyl decides who the bureaucrats are. The officials elected by the citizens are just figureheads.Devil's Crossroad Foreign Policy Upon taking control, Sibyl closes the borders of Japan for both entry and exit by any and all individuals. This is done for several reasons: #Monitoring the Psycho-Pass of everyone coming and going is too much for the system to handle. #It jeopardizes international diplomatic relations should a foreigner be designated a latent criminal. #Foreigners deemed to be active criminals are subject to the same consequences as natives. In fact, when Sibyl was activated, many people were exiled: social critics, political groups, students, university teachers, and some farmers; basically, anyone deemed useless in the new order. Trivia *The use of the Sibyl System to determine latent criminals with the help of Crime Coefficients is introduced at some point between 2090 and 2100.The Official Profiling Book *The first version of the Sibyl System was introduced between 2030 and 2049. At this point it is solely a supercomputer which was able to make precise and extensive cymatic scans, so the Employment Aptitude Exam of the Ministry of Health, Labor and Welfare would become more efficient and valid. Along with the cymatic scans, the Psycho-Pass measurement is introduced. *A replacement for the Sibyl System was proposed by the Ministry of Economy called the Panopticon, monitoring the economic and traffic activities of its citizens. As Jeremy Bentham designed Panopticon to be a prison to monitor criminals without them knowing that they're in fact being monitored, inmates would always behave as if being monitored. Its employment as a trial system to monitor traffic was both met with controversy and failure, thus Sibyl System remained. *Based upon visual inspection, it appears that the physical structure of the Sibyl System contains 2,601 slots in total, despite having only 247 members. *The Sibyl System's Crime Coefficient is revealed to be over 300, even though it consists of only criminally asymptomatic brains. The brains contributing to this Coefficient are destroyed, lowering the number to zero.What Color? *In case of emergency and/or if the System thinks that it is in danger, it can falsify the judgement of the Dominator, in order to suppress the threat.The Gates of JudgmentPromises Written in Water Gallery PP0101_8.png|The logo of the Sibyl System, on the Dominator of Kogami (at the beginning of 0101 Crime Coefficient). sibyl 3.jpg|Tsunemori, when the Sibyl System reveals itself to her (in 0120 The Place Where Justice is Found). sibyl 4.jpg|A moment later (still in 0120 The Place Where Justice is Found). sibyl 2.jpg|A closer view on the glass chambers which house a Sibyl member's brain. Sibyl.jpg|A Sibyl member's brain in its glass chamber. Coeficient.png|Kamui's Dominator is judging a member of the Sibyl System (in 0211 What Color?). Sibyl System gekijouban.png|The inside of the Sibyl's Core (in Gekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass). References Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Technology Category:The Sibyl System Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Police Tech Category:Manga Characters